


Bear With Me

by RinHaruismyOTP



Series: Unconnected Merthur Works [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Magic Revealed, Quest, Romance, Some fluff?? Maybe??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinHaruismyOTP/pseuds/RinHaruismyOTP
Summary: As they made their way out of Gaius’ chambers, Merlin hit his leg on the table, the sound of the table leg scraping across the ground ringing out loud in the silence of the room. Arthur jumped, eyes wide, and Merlin grinned sheepishly. “Ah, sorry.”“Be quiet, idiot,” Arthur snapped, and Merlin’s grin dropped.***Merlin's woken in the middle of the night by Arthur, who is acting suspiciously and will give no indication of what's happening.





	Bear With Me

Merlin woke abruptly to his door slamming open, admitting Arthur, the clotpole himself. Rubbing his eyes, Merlin looked out the window – it was nowhere near dawn, and yet the prince was fully armed and dressed. Confused, he sat up straighter.

“Arthur? What are you-”

“Get dressed and pack a bag, quickly Merlin,” said Arthur, though he was already picking up clothing from the floor and stuffing them into Merlin’s satchel, barely sparing him a glance.

“What? Why? Arthur, what’s going on? Is something bad happening?”

There was a very obvious hesitation before Arthur spoke, and Merlin couldn’t suppress the chill that ran up his spine. “No- no, we’re going on a quest. So get up. _Now_ , Merlin,” he added when Merlin opened his mouth to complain.

Grumbling, Merlin got up and did as instructed. As they made their way out of Gaius’ chambers, Merlin hit his leg on the table, the sound of the table leg scraping across the ground ringing out loud in the silence of the room. Arthur jumped, eyes wide, and Merlin grinned sheepishly. “Ah, sorry.”

“Be _quiet_ , idiot,” Arthur snapped, and Merlin’s grin dropped.

“I should leave a note for Gaius,” Merlin pointed out, but Arthur shook his head.

“No. We need to leave.”

“Why?” Merlin asked, exasperated. “I can’t just not tell him I’m going.”

“You can and you will. I’m sure my father will tell him in the morning. Now let’s _go_ ,” he said, and Merlin followed him, frowning.

Arthur was skittish the whole way out of the castle. He would jump at the slightest noise, hand hovering over his sword, and whenever Merlin tried to speak he would snap and glare. In the end Merlin gave up, not speaking until they were riding out of the city on two horses from the stables.

“All right,” Merlin said when he caught up with Arthur, who was urging his horse to go faster and faster. “What the hell is going on? You’re being crazy.”

Arthur glared, _again_. “I told you Merlin, we’re going on a quest.”

“It’s the middle of the night! What’s so important that we have to leave in the middle of the night? And why are you being so jumpy?"

“It’s none of your business, Merlin. I am your prince, I don’t have to explain myself to you,” Arthur said shortly. Merlin rolled his eyes.

“You really are a prat,” he grumbled. “Where are we even going?”

“I just told you, it’s _none of your business_.”

“Well, I feel like you _made_ it my business when you woke me up and dragged me into the woods, hours before sunrise.” Arthur didn’t answer, and Merlin sighed. “Fine, don’t tell me. Be a prat.” He was well aware he was sulking, but he was tired and confused, and more than a little bit annoyed that Arthur was so obviously hiding things from him. He felt justified.

They didn’t speak again for hours. They’d slowed early on, though Arthur seemed determined to make the horses run whenever they could. Merlin surreptitiously kept them as unaffected as possible with his magic, calming them and keeping them from exhaustion when it seemed like Arthur would keep them going forever. The first time Merlin broke the silence was to suggest they let the horses rest, but Arthur refused until almost midday, by which time Merlin’s stomach was rumbling and the sight of a river made him realise how thirsty he was.

They stopped by the river, tying the horses to a tree and quenching their thirst. Then Merlin set about making a fire whilst Arthur hunted down a rabbit. Merlin warmed his hands over the flames, grateful for the heat – it wasn’t exactly a warm day – and frowned when he realised their direction. “We’re travelling towards Essetir, aren’t we?” He stated more than asked. Arthur didn’t speak, and Merlin made a noise of frustration. “Arthur, what is happening? What is going on? Please, I need to know. Did something happen to the king?”

For a moment the only sound was the cracking of the fire as the rabbit cooked, and then Arthur sighed. He turned towards Merlin. “Merlin-”

“What happened to your _face_?” Merlin gasped, scrambling up and over to the prince, turning his face gently to get a better look. A bruise, red and new, was blooming to the left of his mouth. Now that it was light and they were stationary, it was obvious.

Arthur’s face was close, and when Merlin looked up from the bruise to his eyes, they looked tired and pained, though the emotion was soon wiped clean. Merlin didn’t miss their quick flicker down to his lips, but ignored it, as he always did. “Arthur, what happened?”

“It was in training. Sir Leon got me with the hilt of his sword. It’s not an issue. As for the quest, yes, we will be travelling through Essetir. At the moment, that’s all I can tell you. I’m sorry, Merlin, but you’re just going to have to trust me for now.”

Merlin held back his irritation at being lied to – he had watched training that morning, and Leon had certainly not got any blows on the prince. In fact, Merlin was pretty sure the two hadn’t even sparred. Instead, he pushed that back and focused on the other part of what Arthur had said. “You know I do,” he said, a little embarrassed at how soft his voice was.

Arthur observed him for a moment, and there was a look in his eyes that Merlin couldn’t place. But, “Indeed,” was all he said, before standing, removing himself from Merlin’s hand on his face. He started pacing around, swiping at the leaves on the ground with his sword.

They sat and ate not much later, Merlin regretting not bringing a salve whenever his gaze caught on the bruise on Arthur’s cheek.

“You’re a good person, Merlin.”

The comment was sudden, and Merlin looked up from his rabbit, startled. “Er, what now?”

Arthur’s mouth turned up at the side, a half-smile that Merlin thought might have been the best thing he’d seen all day. “You heard me, idiot. You’ve been a good servant to me. You’re terrible at your duties, of course, but I’ve never met anyone more loyal. I want you to know that I’m grateful.”

“Arthur,” Merlin breathed, eyes wide.

“I’m glad I met you.” Arthur smiled, though it was more of a grimace.

“Arthur-”

“It’s time to go.” Arthur stood, throwing a finished rabbit bone on the ground. “Hurry up and finish, we need to make a move.”

***

Close to the border between Essetir and Camelot, Arthur paused their journey at a small village. He instructed Merlin to stay where he was and returned a while later dressed in peasant clothing. “Can’t go into Essetir so obviously a prince,” he explained, and Merlin snorted.

“You didn’t steal them, right?” he asked, and Arthur gave him a withering look.

“I bought them. Don’t be an idiot, Merlin.” He glanced around. “We’re making camp here. Go gather some firewood.”

“Camp? We’re right beside a town! We can just rent a room,” he pointed out.

“I don’t want us to be seen too much this close to the border. This will have to do,” Arthur said.

“Because a decent bed would be _far_ too much to ask,” Merlin muttered sarcastically, and Arthur hit him lightly over the head. “Whatever. I’m going, I’m going.”

Arthur kept first watch that night, saying it was only fair given that he’d woken Merlin the night previous (which Merlin thought was awfully suspicious, but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth). He tossed and turned for a while, but ultimately the confusion – and let’s be honest, worry – kept him from sleeping. He opened his eyes to find Arthur staring at him, just clear in the low light.

Arthur didn’t look away when Merlin caught him looking. Instead, he held his gaze, a searching look in his eye. “Go to sleep Merlin,” he said quietly after a few long moments, and Merlin fell into sleep almost immediately.

***

When Arthur woke him it was light. “You didn’t wake me,” Merlin accused, sitting up straight and noticing that the sun must have been up for a while, his sleep undisturbed due to the trees blocking its direct rays. Arthur shrugged.

“I wasn’t that tired anyway,” he said simply, and from his focused expression Merlin reckoned it might actually have been true. Then he yawned and ruined the whole thing, and Merlin raised an eyebrow in an imitation of his mentor. “You needed the sleep more,” Arthur amended.

“Whatever you say,” Merlin said.

They rode past the border that morning, then past a few villages. At midday they stopped at the next one they reached, dismounting the horses, and Arthur led the way into an tavern at the edge of the village.

“I thought you said you didn’t want to be seen,” Merlin hissed as they took a seat at a table.

“We’re meeting someone,” Arthur said, glancing around. “They should be here soon.”

“When did you manage to send a message to someone?” he asked incredulously. “And who is it?”

“At the village I got these clothes. Does it really matter? And it’s-”

“Merlin, Princess, it’s lovely to see you,” came a lilting voice as an arm swung around Merlin shoulders and the strong smell of ale assaulted his nose. Merlin grinned.

“Gwaine!” he said, standing and clapping the man on the back. Gwaine laughed, throwing back his tankard and flicking his hair away from his face.

“Good to see you, Merlin. It seems the princess didn’t tell you I’d be here.” He fixed Arthur with a pointed look. Arthur just shrugged, his expression seeming even graver than it had been travelling.

“What _are_ you doing here? Are you joining us on the quest?” Gwaine’s eyes flicked to Arthur uncertainly, his smile slowly dropping.

“I, uh-”

“There is not quest, Merlin,” Arthur said, and Merlin felt his stomach lurch. He didn’t like the sombre tone to Arthur’s voice.

“Then why are we here?” he asked apprehensively, and looked at Gwaine. “Why’s _he_ here?”

“You’re going to be staying with Gwaine for a while, Merlin.”

Merlin stared. “No, I’m not. What are you talking about, Arthur?”

The loud bar seemed so very quiet. He could hear his heart beating, even but racing in the tension. Arthur sighed, head in his hands.

“The king knows about your magic, Merlin.”

***

Merlin didn’t know how long had passed. He wasn’t sure if his heart had stopped in shock, or perhaps was thudding so fast it was overtaking him. He felt sick to his stomach, his breaths coming hard and broken, and then they weren’t coming at all, throat closing up. His hands flew up to it as he fought to breathe, panic overcoming him.

Hands came up to his face, and he was vaguely aware of someone telling him to breathe, as if he _wouldn’t be if he could_ , and someone counting slowly. He focused on the counting until everything slowed down, breathing painful but possible. His hands came down, resting over his heart and feeling amazed that it was still beating. His vision showed Arthur in front of him, and he could feel Gwaine’s arm lightly wrapped across his shoulders. Then he realised-

Uther _knew_. _Arthur_ knew. “How-” he broke off, fighting to keep back tears. “Since when?”

Arthur sighed, and brought his hands down. “Uther found out the night before last. A serving boy had seen you rewarming my dinner in the kitchens and reported it to him that night, waking us all with an ‘urgent message’. He ordered me to arrest you.”

Merlin nodded, the sickness in his stomach growing. “And- and you? How long have you, have you known?” He couldn’t meet Arthur’s eyes, too afraid of what he would find there.

“The same time,” was all Arthur said, and Merlin felt himself sob. Gwaine rubbed his back reassuringly, whispering he was going to get him a drink.

“I’m so sorry, Arthur,” he said, tears falling. “I’m so sorry. I should have told you. I’m _sorry_.”

“You shouldn’t have been in _Camelot_ ,” Arthur said, voice angry. “Why on earth would you practice _magic_ in the centre of the most magic-hating city in the world? Are you mad?”

“I-” Merlin shook. “My destiny. I’m supposed to be in Camelot. With you.”

Arthur snorted. “Destiny. What destiny could a sorcerer have in Camelot?”

“I’m supposed to protect you,” Merlin whispered, and registered hazily the surprise that crossed Arthur’s face. Merlin laughed a bitter laugh. “You would have died countless times without me. I know you hate magic, and you probably hate me, but please believe me when I say I’ve never used it maliciously against Camelot, only her enemies, and that was only when the worst came to the worst.”

“I believe you,” Arthur said, sounding exhausted. “And I don’t hate you, Merlin, you know that. I’m sure,” he looked away, and a faint flush rose on his cheeks. “I’m sure you know by now how very much I _don’t_ hate you. But you have to stay away from Camelot for a bit. My father sent me with guards to arrest you, and I knocked them out and came to get you. I’m going to have to paint you in a bad light to explain that, say you put a spell on me, so that I can keep my father’s trust. And then, when I become king, things will be different. But until they are, you have to stay with Gwaine.”

As if summoned, Gwaine appeared at his arm with a drink. It fell into place. “Gwaine. You got Gwaine so he could keep me here and report to you if anything happens.”

“Yes.”

“I have magic. I could easily take down Gwaine,” he said, and Gwaine made an offended noise.

“You could. But you won’t. You know this is the right thing to do. By staying away now, you give us a better future. We have something to work to. I promise things will change.”

Gwaine gave him a nudge. “You never know, they might be the best years of your life. You might choose _not_ to go back.” Both of them glared at him and he raised his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay.”

“You won’t last a week without me.”

Arthur smiled. “So you _do_ care.”

Merlin hit him. “Of course I do, you prat,” he said. “You have to swear you’ll be careful. If anything at all seems suspicious, you go to Gaius. Swear it.”

“I swear it. I promise.” Arthur looked up at Gwaine. “Thank you, Gwaine. You’ll look after him?”

Gwaine nodded, and Merlin rolled his eyes.

“Good,” said Arthur, and his voice seemed to echo. “That’s good, then.”

***

Minutes later they left Gwaine in the tavern and made their way over to the horses.

“I still can’t believe you know,” Merlin said numbly. “This is- this is not how I expected it to happen.”

Arthur smiled. “What did you expect?” Merlin shrugged.

“I don’t know. In a battle, maybe? Against a creature or man, you’d notice me doing magic. At least then it would be impressive, and not just warming your food.” He snorted.

“Show me something?” Arthur asked, and Merlin wrinkled his nose.

“I wouldn’t know what to choose. Ask me again when you’re king, I’ll have decided by then.”

An awkward silence fell.

“You know I’m not good with emotion, Merlin,” said Arthur, finally. “But rest assured that I won’t let you stay away forever. I don’t think I could bear that. So bear with me, all right?”

Merlin nodded. “All right.” Then he grinned. “Now go slander my name to the king.”

Arthur grinned back and took a step towards his horse, hesitated, and turned back. “Sod it,” he said, and cradled Merlin’s face in his hands.

He kissed him. It was short and light, but Merlin’s heart skipped a beat nonetheless. When he pulled back, he gave a gentle smile.

“Wait for me?” Arthur whispered, and Merlin’s eyes watered.

“Of course,” he replied.

He watched as Arthur mounted his horse and rode away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it!!  
> Feedback it much appreciated, and please point out any mistakes you notice!! xx


End file.
